


Parental Control: Chapter 4

by littlesalemwinchester74



Series: Parental Control [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parental Control, Parental Control verse, pc verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new character is introduced in this chapter :D<br/>Warnings for this chapter: Same as the last. Awkward stuff between John and Dean. Mentions of bad relationship between Dean/Jo and their Dad and Stepmom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parental Control: Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> A new character is introduced in this chapter :D  
> Warnings for this chapter: Same as the last. Awkward stuff between John and Dean. Mentions of bad relationship between Dean/Jo and their Dad and Stepmom.

Dean’s peace only lasted two hours before his father shattered it again, this time with a text.  
“From: Dad  
Come to breakfast with Kate and me tomorrow. 8:30 at IHOP. -J”  
Dean groaned. John never asked anyone else what they thought, just said flat out what was going to happen and expected everyone else to go along with it. He’d always made all the decisions. Even though Dean was an adult now, he still had a hard time going against his Dad’s wishes. Now not only did he have to spend more time with his Dad—and his annoying stepmother—but he had to get up early to do it.  
“To: Dad  
Sounds good”  
That was Dean’s mind made up—he definitely needed to start drinking. Like. Now.  
XXX  
If Tuesday’s lunch had been awkward, Wednesday’s breakfast was literal Hell. Kate had an annoying tendency to act like Dean was her own despite his blatant indifference towards her, and she liked to play the part of the doting mother. She gushed and babbled to fill John and Dean’s silent spells, which were frequent.  
Dean didn’t understand why his Dad was suddenly so interested in his life. John wasn’t making an effort to spend time with Jo or Sam, as a couple of text messages last night had confirmed. So why was John all of a sudden competing for Father of the Year? He couldn’t have finally learned to care about his son, could he?  
Dean loved breakfast food (Dean loved most food, really) but he was having a hard time eating. Between Kate’s overly-affectionate babble and John’s fake cheerfulness, Dean was feeling pretty nauseous and had one hell of a headache brewing. He felt like even if his Dad and Stepmom left right now, it wouldn’t be soon enough.  
God must have decided to spare Dean, though, because it was only fifteen minutes more before John announced that they needed to get going. John was due at the office and Kate had a spin class to get to. The three of them headed towards the register, John paid the bill, and they walked out to the parking lot together.  
“It was good talking, Son,” John said when they reached his car, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “I like that we’re seeing more of each other.”  
Dean wanted to argue that two awkward meals together hardly constituted ‘seeing more of each other’ and he knew it wasn’t going to last long, but he was still afraid enough of his father that he just put a fake smile on his face and nodded his agreement. He even endured Kate’s hug goodbye before she and John got into their car. Dean headed for the Impala, pinching the bridge of his nose to try to stop the migraine.  
Bobby had given him the morning off to accommodate breakfast with his Dad, so Dean didn’t have to be into work until one. He decided that spending a few hours at In Step would make him feel better, so he turned left out of the parking lot and made his way over to the studio. Jo had said that the crew had made a lot of progress on the tango and Dean knew that watching them perfect their routines would go a long way towards calming his frazzled nerves.   
Jo’s silver Toyota Scion was in the parking lot, so Dean knew his sister was already at the studio. The rest of the dancers didn’t usually come in for practice until eleven. There were only a few other cars in the lot and Dean had no trouble finding a space. He parked the Impala and leaned his head back with his eyes closed, trying and failing to get himself together. He had a hard time admitting how much of an effect his Dad had on him.  
Inside the studio, Dean found Jo teaching a class of small children. This wasn’t unusual: she often stood in for the four and five year old’s ballet teacher, Clara, who had a little girl with health problems at home. Mandie, who owned In Step, was there, too. There were two moms sitting in the chairs along the back walls and a guy Dean had never seen before standing in the corner. That was confusing. Dean loved watching the kids’ classes and so he’d met most of the parents, and he might not know them well but he knew them on sight and this guy wasn’t a parent as far as Dean knew. He scanned the kids dancing and didn’t see any new ones. He shrugged—what did it matter to him who that guy was?–and took his place along the back wall to watch his sister.  
But watching Jo was becoming more and more difficult as Dean’s mind kept wandering back to that stranger in the corner. Occasionally (or so he told himself) he would look over to see if the guy was still there. He always was, and he always looked so…inviting. Something about him was drawing Dean in and before the class was over he was having to focus on staying in his seat so as to not freak the poor guy out. It was getting harder and harder to stay away, though, and Dean found himself feeling both relieved and disappointed when Jo came over to talk to him.  
“Well, you definitely look like you spent the morning being tortured,” she said by way of greeting before hugging him. “How’s Satan?”  
Dean had to laugh. Jo had never liked Kate. “Annoying as ever. The kids did great today, by the way. I know they like it when you get to teach them.”  
Jo smiled that bright sunshine smile. “Thanks! I was a little worried about having an early class because I was out really late last night, but I don’t think it was too bad.”  
“Why were you out late last night?”  
“I went out. Is that okay, Dad?” Jo was smirking.  
Dean had to laugh. “All right, all right. Protective big brother.”  
He glanced back at the stranger and felt a shock run through his entire body when he found him staring back. Their eyes met, and it took longer than Dean cared to admit to tear his away. He couldn’t ignore the strange sense of longing that washed over him immediately after breaking the eye contact. He was about to ask Jo who the guy was when Mandie came over to join them.  
“Hey, Dean! I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to thank you for fixing the barre for me yesterday! I felt a lot better about the kids’ class knowing it wasn’t going to fall off the wall if they were a little too rough.”  
Dean smiled shakily, still trying to fight the urge to run across the studio and discover that mystery in the corner. The conversation flowed for a few minutes more, Dean trying to stay involved, until he heard footsteps behind him and knew instinctively that he was in trouble.  
“Castiel, hey! I was wondering when you were going to come out of that corner. I want you to meet my big brother, Dean.”  
Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Dean turned around to face the man from the corner. Castiel, Jo had called him. What an intriguing name.  
And those eyes! They were even worse up close. It took Dean a few seconds too long to put on a smirk and hold out his hand. Castiel grinned and took the offered hand, and both their eyes widened when their skin touched. They quickly dropped hands.  
“I met Castiel last night when I went out dancing. We hung out, and when I told him where I worked, he wanted to see the studio so I told him to come in today.” Jo was watching Dean like a hawk, obviously having picked up on some subtle tell he wasn’t acknowledging yet. “He’s in town with his family for a couple of weeks. They’re from Hollywood.”  
Hollywood. Well, it certainly made sense, because this Castiel looked like a movie star. Dean imagined he’d fit in perfectly with the gorgeous people and larger-than-life beauty of Hollywood.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Dean,” Castiel said pleasantly. His voice was just as attractive as the rest of him.  
It had been years since Dean had had any kind of attraction to a guy, and he’d thought that he was past that phase. But looking into those vivid blue eyes, he began to wonder if maybe it wasn’t a phase.


End file.
